Dino I love you
by Psychogoth
Summary: It's true what they say you can never appreciate someone's love unless they're gone. Kyoya learns just that.


**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first Reborn Fic. I'm sorry If I sort of suck. I'm new with this pairing anyway.

* * *

"…_The heart has no on and off switch, it chooses a time when it's supposed to love and fall out of love…"_

One raven-haired Kyoya Hibari walked down what used to be a crowded street. It was half-past midnight and he was just heading home after his long nap in the school rooftop.

God knows the reason of his unreasonable stay in such a place.

He stopped dead on his tracks, looking back at the street he walked on ten minutes ago. It was empty like it should've been all this time…

* * *

"_Hey Kyo~ya!"_

_A certain blonde Italian called him from afar. Kyoya Hibari twitched in annoyance. When is he ever going to leave him alone? First it was that stupid phone call declaring his "Love" for Kyoya and now this, stalking the poor boy everywhere he went. _

"_What now?" He kept it low so he would only hear the words for himself,_

"_Kyo~ya! Has it never been taught to you not to ignore someone who's calling you?"_

_He turned to the blond idiot and said sarcastically,_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I got confused as to which rule I should follow, that one or the "not to talk to strangers" one. Now shut it and leave me alone before I bite you to death"_

_But Kyoya should've known better, Dino will never listen to him. Ever._

"_It's okay Kyoya. I learned a __**long**__ time ago not to follow what you say because it's the exact opposite of how you feel" He gave him a cheeky grin and continued, "I'll follow Kyoya wherever he will be!"_

_How long had he been following him? Wasn't it just last week that he started this "obsession of Kyoya" Fiasco? So what is this airhead talking about?_

_He gave him a "tsk" and walked on ahead as Dino kept following him. _

_It was irritating really, but at the same time, he likes the feeling of having to know that one Dino Cavallone was following him, albeit the fact that he kept throwing the poor blonde away, promising him, that he shall never be driven away no matter what._

_

* * *

_

"Shitty promise Dino"

He mumbled to himself as he kept on walking, imagining hearing Dino's nonsense talking and heavy footsteps behind him.

Kyoya always pretended that he wasn't listening when in fact every word that came out in Dino's mouth was sweet music to his ears. One he can't live without. But no, he wouldn't admit that, not to him, nor to anybody…

* * *

"_And I remember that girl from the ice cream shop I went into this morning, she said I looked gorgeous but I never really listened to what she kept saying… something about taking me home and such… it was really annoying"_

_Hibari shrugged, "Yeah like you"_

"_I'm sorry… what?"_

_Kyoya kept on walking, this time, truly ignoring the rest of what the blond was saying. _

_Instead, focusing on his sweet voice. It seemed like real music in Kyoya's ears._

_

* * *

_

Upon reaching his home he fumbled for his key in the dim light.

As he went inside he didn't bother flipping on the lights, he went straight up to his room and flipped open his phone.

What was there to check? Dino wasn't going to call or text him anymore. What was he waiting so hopelessly in vain for?

* * *

_Kyoya flinched as his phone vibrated, as soon as he checked the receiver though he instantly pressed escape. _

"_Why would I bother reading your text messages if it would only contain the same thing?"_

_**To: Kyoya Hibari**__** 3:41 P.M.**_

_**From: Dino. The idiotic Herbivore**_

_**Hey Kyoya… I love you!**_

_There were 64 messages filling his inbox. Kyoya sighed heavily. How was he going to delete all those?_

_

* * *

_

Kyoya flopped back down his bed with his arms over his forehead he stared at the ceiling, trying to recall everything that happened that day…

He closed his eyes, not realizing he already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_It had been a year since Dino bothered the hell out of him. With all those calls, text messages, and stalking, you could say they were lovers, or in this case… Almost lovers._

_Everything was all well, Kyoya had gotten used to all this… He even had a routine going, _

_Whenever Dino would say "I love you" In person he'd reply, "No. Not really" But Dino would just grin at him._

_Whenever Dino would give him these nuisance text messages he'd reply, "Herbivore. I get it, stop repeating, you're like a retarded kid"_

_Whenever Dino would call him he'd ignore it, but when he gets pissed at the constant ringing of his phone he'd answer with a quick, "Shut the hell up Dino. You told me that already" and hang up._

_Kyoya constantly drove off Dino but he was too confident and thought the boy never stray from his side. He smirked. He'll never leave me…right?_

_It was a chilly afternoon at the rooftop. Dino gave him a text message. It was the only one since morning, he quickly flipped his phone. The blond idiot didn't call since morning; usually Dino would give him a "Good morning call" then come to pick him up so they can walk to school together. But today, there was no call, no picking up, no Dino._

_As he was about to read the message he stopped himself, what was there to be excited about? Has he spoiled himself too much with all of Dino's attention that he's suddenly missing the Italian boy?_

_**To: Kyoya Hibari**__** 5:54 P.M.**_

_**From: Dino. The idiot Herbivore**_

_**Can we meet at the rooftop? I have something important to tell you**_

_Kyoya felt a weird feeling of emptiness. There was no emotion in the message. It's as if it wasn't Dino that sent it._

_Regardless of the fact he went up to the meeting place. Not bothering to notice if he was rushing just to see Dino. He missed him. He didn't care if that was stupid. He just missed him._

_He pushed the door open; a loud bang filled the whole place._

_He searched for the blond; there he was, standing by the veranda his stares were up in the sky. He was smiling but you could see solemnity in his blue orbs._

_Dino looked at him, his eyes brimming with emotions Kyoya hadn't seen before,_

"_I'm going back to Italy tomorrow"_

_He said, a soft smile up on his lips_

_Kyoya felt a pang of emotion well up on him._

"_So? Then leave… I don't see why you have to trouble me with all this"_

"_Sorry. I didn't realize you were bothered."_

_That was it? No "That's harsh Kyoya" or "I expected a good bye kiss Kyoya" followed by those warm pair of arms hugging him from behind?_

_As he was about to leave, Dino spoke, probably in the most Melancholic voice he ever used,_

"_People grow tired Kyoya. No one can wait forever, that's only a lie…Forever is a lie…The heart has no on and off switch, it chooses a time when it's supposed to love and fall out of love… you can't ask it for it, it only comes for you…"_

_He was right. _

_He was absolutely right, wasn't he?_

_With those words being said Kyoya left. Leaving half of his heart in the rooftop, the first place he's ever fallen in love._

_Who knew it would also be the place where he'll lose love?_

_

* * *

_

Kyoya awoke from a terrible nightmare.

Not really a nightmare cause it actually happened.

But nevertheless still a nightmare.

He sat upright from where he was lying and checked the clock.

3:46 A.M.

It was almost dawn, but it still seemed dark and cold.

He lied back down his bed, sighing he whispered to himself,

"It's been a year Dino. Come back. I missed you"

When will he learn to show how he really feels about Dino? When will he learn to tell him he loves him back instead of pushing him away?

With the silence of it all he closed his eyes momentarily as if to feel the wind from his open window

"…Dino, I love you…"

"All you have to do was tell me that"

A dark figure loomed over his window.

There he was, the smirking blond mafia boss of the Cavallones.

"I waited for you to tell me that before I left. You never did, so I gave up and went back home to Italy"

Kyoya, too shocked to speak, just kept looking at Dino.

"Ugh, if you were wondering I came back almost a month ago… since then I've been watching over you from that tree over there"

He pointed out childishly to a big tree that seems to have the perfect view of the young Hibari's window.

Kyoya clenched his fist; he grabbed his tonfa and socked it right to Dino Cavallone's stomach.

Dino fell flat on the ground, wincing in the pain; his men weren't with him today.

Kyoya dropped his tonfa and held Dino in his arms; he was longing to do that for a long time.

"You're an idiot and you'll never change"

"Didn't I tell you before? I'll follow Kyoya wherever he will be"

It was not really like Kyoya to give Dino a warm embrace, but he'd let himself slip this time. Let it all pass. In the morning they'll be returning to the way it was, although this time, Kyoya knew how to reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Be honest. It sucked didn't it? Please review and tell me what you think?


End file.
